1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to the electrical connector assembly having an assistant heat device to dissipate heat for an electronic package mounted on an electrical connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Competition and market demands have continued the trends toward faster, higher performance with regard to computer systems, especially to an electronic package. The faster and higher performance of the electronic package will increase the power and generate a great deal of heat. Therefore, a better heat sink system is needed for heat dissipating fast for protecting the electronic package of the computer system. A conventional method for fast dissipating heat is increase the number of heat plates defined on the heat sink. Without doubt, said conventional method will make the heat sink have a large bulk so that a large space is need for mounting. As we all known, the printed circuit board is used for mounting the heat sink and has a sure limited surface, so that the heat sink could not enlarge too big.
Thus, an improved electrical connector is needed for heat dissipating.